


tfw you thought your girlfriend was flat, but she's not.

by pipecleanerFlowers



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipecleanerFlowers/pseuds/pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka that one time Rin sniped Yuugo w her boobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tfw you thought your girlfriend was flat, but she's not.

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as a joke and tbh it still is

“Hey Rin, can you pass me the--”

Rin turns around, hoodie halfway down her arms because the garage is getting hot with all their bot tests, and this is _normal_ and she _always_ does this, but today Yuugo can’t stop staring at her, utterly confused. She raises an eyebrow and slides it the rest of the way off, dumping it beside his keyboard on the desk.

“Pass you the what?” she asks after the silence has persisted too long, but Yuugo’s kinda too stunned and, well, distracted.

“Since when do you have _boobs_?”

“ _What_?”

“Your. Uh,” Yuugo tries to word. “Your chest,” he gestures vaguely. “When did that happen?”

“Uhm, since puberty?” Rin responds, not sure why this is suddenly an issue because they’re juniors now and it’s been awhile since that embarrassing part of their lives.

“Yeah, but like,” Yuugo pauses, and Rin can almost see his brain whir in an attempt to word again, “why have they never looked that _big_ before??”

“Oh my _god_ , Yuugo.”

“I’m being serious,” he practically whines. “What the hell?? They were _flat_ yesterday!”

“Do I really need to explain the magic of sports bras to you right now? Are we really doing this in the middle of test runs?”

“ _Yes_.”

Rin heaves a long-suffering sigh. “Okay, fine. Switch the damn thing off and I’ll show you,” she says, reaching for her backpack and pulling out her extra clothes for that night.

“This is a sports bra,” she says, digging it out from her bag and holding it up before dumping it on his desk along with her hoodie. “It makes me look flat so I can exercise without all the jiggly action you see in Dead or Alive. And this,” she starts, pulling off her tank top and Yuugo has the decency to blush and glance away for a moment, “is a bra. It holds my boobs up.”

It’s bright blue with black lace edging and Yuugo wants to die.

“I… can see that,” he says instead, staring at the hands in his lap.

Rin rolls her eyes. “Sure you can. Do you need a demo, or is that enough learning about girls anatomy for today?”

“Uh.”

“Do you want me to change into the sports bra? Is it less distracting?”

“Er… maybe?”

“Turn around then. I’ll change and we can get back to fixing our bot.”

“You’re just gonna change? _Here_?”

“Uh, yes? Turn around, nerd.”

Yuugo spins on his chair and stares down at their bot in the middle of the garage, wondering how this test session could go so wrong.

“I feel cheated,” he mumbles to the bot. “My girlfriend has boobs and she didn’t even tell me.”

“I can hear you, Yuugo.”

“How am I supposed to hug her now that I know _they’ll_ be there?” he asks the bot, severely distressed over this new information.

“Normally, I would hope,” Rin responds tersely.

“And like? Why? Why are they so big? They’re like melo--”

“Yuugo, what the _fuck_.”

“THIS IS KIND OF HUGE, RIN,” Yuugo says, whipping around only to slap his hands over his eyes because she’s _half-naked_ in his garage lab. “Auuuughhhh this is awful…”

“No it’s not, just get used to it. I’m done, you can take your hands off your face.”

Yuugo does, and Rin is fully dressed again in her tank top and shorts, sports bra on, looking as flat as he’s always known her to be. He’s almost relieved.

“Better?” she asks.

“Much better.”

“Nerd. So what did you want me to pass you?”

“The screwdriver, for the wings,” Yuugo says, because now that she looks normal, his mind isn’t buzzing at him anymore, and he holds his hand out in time to catch the one she drops into it.

He lowers his chair and picks up one of the finely-cut wings, etched with cool cyber laser designs that he photoshopped himself and gets to work attaching it to the bot.

Rin frowns, crouching down to watch him install it. “I still think the wings are too heavy--”

“Well I didn’t see _you_ searching up the lightest alloys to make them work,” Yuugo said. “And this is the lightest, cheapest one I could find.”

“But, like? They’re not even useful, it’s just the dragon aesthetic.”

“ _Intimidation aesthetic_.”

“Sure, sure. Well, we’ll see. If it starts tipping onto its back, they’re off.”

“Yeah, fine, whatever. They’ll work, okay?”

“If you say so. Oh by the way, I should probably warn you,” Rin says, “I always take my bra off before bed--

“ _Rin_!” Yuugo’s screwdriver clatters to the floor as he fumbles with it, a bright new blush spreading across his face.

“What? It’s _uncomfortable_ to sleep in those things,” she justifies. “Like, one is _really_ tight, the other has _wires_ , why would I keep them on at night?”

“Okay, okay, fine,” Yuugo says, looking up at her, “but how are we supposed to sleep--”

“I can’t believe this. So if I was flat like you thought I was, sharing a bed wouldn’t be a problem, but now that I’m not it’s a big deal?”

“Well, _yeah_?”

“Nerd.”

“ _Rin_ …”

She sighs. “Okay, we’ll deal with it when we get there. I doubt we’ll be sleeping much tonight anyway--”

“ _What_ \--”

“--with all the work we still-- oh my _god_ did you think I was talking about--”

“NO…”

“Yuugo, I swear--”

“I didn’t!”

“You _did_.”

Yuugo practically shrinks under her gaze. “Can we please just finish this bot and watch Netflix?” he asks.

“Yes. _Please_.”


End file.
